videogamehelperfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Gamermead
Don't know what happened, but whatever it is, it was an accident. Anyways, do you think we should make future discussions on the Bandipedia Highlights forum? Because I seem to be able to find Bandipedia Highlights easier than Video Game Helper for some reason. Click here to go to the forum. P.S. There appears to be something called Video Game Helper on Facebook. I don't know what it is but if it is related then let me know. EpicWikipedian 00:04, January 4, 2012 (UTC) :That can't be done to talk pages. You can only do it with forums. EpicWikipedian 16:36, January 4, 2012 (UTC) ::Unfortunately, doing that would be tricky, as we've still got things left to do before we're ready to spotlight it. EpicWikipedian 16:47, January 4, 2012 (UTC) :::I don't know. Usually takes a matter of time and effort, but the grammar over here is very poor. So we definitely need to fix that. EpicWikipedian 17:21, January 4, 2012 (UTC) ::::Hmm. There is a way to do that, but with the design of Club VG, it'll be hard to work with. EpicWikipedian 18:55, January 4, 2012 (UTC) :::::400. EpicWikipedian 17:22, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Lol, why did you make an article about the V.G.H. mascot? He's the same man as Diddy Kong! EpicWikipedian 17:30, January 6, 2012 (UTC) :Click here to see the page. EpicWikipedian 17:33, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Yeah I like itCrashfreak99 20:24, January 6, 2012 (UTC) What sort of games?Crashfreak99 20:31, January 6, 2012 (UTC) I understand. I don't do rude stuff eitherCrashfreak99 20:37, January 6, 2012 (UTC) okCrashfreak99 20:40, January 6, 2012 (UTC) That is supposed to happenCrashfreak99 20:47, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Do you think we should add glitches that help players on?Crashfreak99 20:51, January 6, 2012 (UTC) ThanksCrashfreak99 20:53, January 6, 2012 (UTC) How do you customize badges?Crashfreak99 20:57, January 6, 2012 (UTC) ok Crashfreak99 21:06, January 6, 2012 (UTC) because it sounded like itCrashfreak99 21:14, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Warning my game guides are randomCrashfreak99 22:29, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Yeah sure. I'm not an expert on it though because I don't play it that muchCrashfreak99 11:55, January 7, 2012 (UTC) I'm waiting untill I think I deserve to be oneCrashfreak99 12:47, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Yeah I'll proably wait untill I've done around 150 edits on here Crashfreak99 12:51, January 7, 2012 (UTC) This wiki is very fun to edit onCrashfreak99 12:52, January 7, 2012 (UTC) I'm trying to get more badges tooCrashfreak99 13:02, January 7, 2012 (UTC) I don't know really. It's mainly because I don't know how to design them.Crashfreak99 13:05, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Yeah mabye see the thing is when I press the customize badges button it put me onto the wiki actiity pageCrashfreak99 13:09, January 7, 2012 (UTC) I think it might just be the PC. I will try it on my laptop laterCrashfreak99 13:13, January 7, 2012 (UTC) By the way is Mad Dash Racing that Cartoon Network game?Crashfreak99 13:19, January 7, 2012 (UTC) okCrashfreak99 18:10, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Yeah I have to admit though I find the fight with the Great and Mighty poo in that game to be funnyCrashfreak99 18:54, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Yeah. Are you and EpicWikipedian going to be live like you will be talking?Crashfreak99 19:12, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Like are you actually speaking?Crashfreak99 09:53, January 8, 2012 (UTC) I can't get the game because I don't have an Xbox and I think you should keep the clubCrashfreak99 19:31, January 8, 2012 (UTC) I was outCrashfreak99 19:49, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Ok then I want to be made one nowCrashfreak99 20:08, January 8, 2012 (UTC) thanksCrashfreak99 20:11, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Go on my contributions page and then click user rights management to get to itCrashfreak99 20:14, January 8, 2012 (UTC) SysopCrashfreak99 20:15, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Yep. Also you should check out the Rayman series it's fun like CrashCrashfreak99 20:45, January 8, 2012 (UTC) I have the original on PS1 and the new Origins oneCrashfreak99 21:00, January 8, 2012 (UTC) I think so. I have it on Wii and it is really fun Crashfreak99 21:03, January 8, 2012 (UTC) :That blog post was actually incorrect. Nintendo 3DS cannot produce HD graphics, apparently it's only capable of up to 240x400 pixels which is 240p. By the way I don't have a Nintendo 3DS and am not planning to get one. EpicWikipedian 21:36, January 8, 2012 (UTC) ::Not a good idea. No, really, according to this page, it says near the bottom that you can be demoted by staff if you promote people un-necessarily. I'd rather wait until he had 150-200 edits before he got promoted. EpicWikipedian 21:46, January 8, 2012 (UTC) :::Yes but with as many as 3 people on a wiki, and with every person on the wiki being an admin, especially if all 3 are active, websites cannot work properly if too many people are admins. EpicWikipedian 21:56, January 8, 2012 (UTC) ::::Bandipedia is a very large website with over 1,100 articles and therefore needs many admins to moderate it's content. However, there's no need for as many as 3 admins to moderate slightly over 20 articles. EpicWikipedian 22:04, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Sorry about the previous post, I deleted it now. I was just in a bad mood at the time. Anyways, Crashfreak99 said that he was fine with not being an admin for now. I promise to be friends again if you do not say anything about this admin thing anymore. :) EpicWikipedian 23:53, January 8, 2012 (UTC) no I haven't heard of itCrashfreak99 16:36, January 9, 2012 (UTC) I don't know as far as I know you haven't done anything no one told meCrashfreak99 17:22, January 9, 2012 (UTC) Why you were blocked You were blocked because you made several low-quality edits and a useless page. By the way, the image for the "Explorer" badge is not family-friendly, so I'll change it back to the clown one if you don't change it in 10 minutes. EpicWikipedian 17:23, January 9, 2012 (UTC) Bandipedia Your block will expire soon. Our policy at Bandipedia has also been updated. EpicWikipedian 17:09, January 10, 2012 (UTC) :Whether or not you think it's true, that is his full name. And, in most cases, the full name has to be the title of the article. Now, when you're unblocked which will happen very soon now, please come back and make at least adequate-quality edits so we won't have to clean up after you. EpicWikipedian 17:23, January 10, 2012 (UTC) it won't let me onto the badges page. It only did once and that was when I was an admin on hereCrashfreak99 20:43, January 10, 2012 (UTC) yeah also I answered your request on the FAQ pageCrashfreak99 20:47, January 10, 2012 (UTC) read the reply to thatCrashfreak99 20:51, January 10, 2012 (UTC) yeah also awesome I wonder if you would be listed as the creator?Crashfreak99 16:04, January 11, 2012 (UTC)